Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber
& & & |class=Explosive Wave |similar='Infinity Explosion Super Explosive Wave Hyper Explosive Demon Wave' }} is Recoome's ultimate attack. Overview When preparing it, Recoome says "Recoome... Ultra... Fighting..." as he forms a large amount of his energy around his body. He then shouts "...BOMBER!" and has the energy explode out of him in a massive blast, inflicting a large amount of damage and destroying everything within the attack's radius. Usage Recoome was about to use this attack in an attempt to defeat Goku on Namek. However, he is elbowed extremely hard in the Solar Plexus and defeated effortlessly by Goku before he can complete his Ultra Fighting Bomber, much to the shock of everyone present. Variations *'Miracle Bomber' - A weaker version that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultimate Fighting Miracle Bomber' - A stronger version that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber was named in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Raging Blast series]], where it appears as Recoome's Ultimate Blast. It is named Ultra Fighting Miracle Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Ultimate Fighting Bomber in the ''Butōden'' series, Recoome Bomber in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, R.F.B.Atk. in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Recoome Fighting Bomber in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Ultra Fighting Bomber and is Recoome's signature Ultimate Skill. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 08: "Namekian Dragon Balls". Recoome also attempts to preform it during the game's Ginyu Force Saga after his armor is destroyed by Gohan, Krillin, and the Future Warrior. Bored with fighting them Recoome decides to end the fight with the technique but like the original history he is knocked out by Goku before he can finish the technique, the only difference between Xenoverse and the original history is Goku arrives on the scene just as Recoome is about to preform the technique, while in the original history it occurs shortly after Goku's arrival. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Fighting Miracle Bomber and is a Special move used by Recoome. It is also used by a female member of Recoome's race named Vereen. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Ultra Fighting Bomber returns as Recoome's signature Ultimate Skill which can be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the Skill Shop in Conton City. Trivia *In both the manga and anime, Recoome never actually finishes the attack itself as he is defeated by Goku, though this does not mean the depictions in various video games are wrong and/or made up, as Recoome explained the nature of the technique to Goku before attempting to perform it in the original manga, and its depiction in various video games accurately reflect his description of the technique. Interestingly, the Xenoverse in-game description resembles Recoome's description from the manga. Gallery FCCFSV3-5.png|Recoome charges his Ultra Fighting Bomber (Full Color Manga) FCCFSV3-6.png|Recoome was elbowed in the stomach by Goku before he can complete the Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber (Full Color Manga) Ultra Bombardiere di Combattimento di Rekoom.png|Recoome charges his Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber in Raging Blast 2 References es:Ultrabombardero de lucha de Reacoom Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques